Cornish Winter
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Daze's birthday, snow in Cornwall, horses. A short fic that came to my mind when I woke up yesterday and looked out of the window seeing the world was covered in white. Funny fluff. No case. UPDATE just a small scribble, don't expect too much ;-)
1. Sudden Snow

**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my _stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write me a PM when I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

**Summary:** Daze's birthday, snow in Cornwall, horses. A short fic that came to my mind when I woke up yesterday and looked out of the window seeing the world was covered in white. Funny fluff. No case.

* * *

**.**

**Cornish Winter**

**.**

* * *

She stared into those beloved brown eyes and was convinced she was still sleeping and having a wonderful dream.

"Sir." Barbara half asked, half stated. The face had lit up when she had opened her eyes. Oh, how she wished that he would kiss her. Besides what was he doing in her bedroom anyway?

"Brilliant, Barbara, you're finally awake!" Her boss Thomas Lynley grinned at her like an excited schoolboy and got up from his knees or else he would have kissed her sweet sleepy face. With one move he had opened the curtains. "You must get up. Put your breeches on and have-"

"I have no _breeches_, Sir." Barbara rolled her eyes. The floor in front of her bed was covered with a new sheep skin and her toes buried themselves into the soft hair. Though she was wearing a warm flannel pyjama it was cool outside of the duvet. Bright light shone through the window and she could hear something like a rhythmic scratching. Like a snowshovel on stone - could it be?

While Lynley explained that he had fetched all available breeches in the manor for her to put on one that fitted Barbara walked over to the window. The brightness of freshly fallen and untouched snow covering the world outside almost stung her eyes. The sun had just risen and glistened on a thin layer of white that hid everything under a silencing blanket.

"Wow." Barbara was stunned. She had not expected that it would snow, at least that the snow would stay.

"Isn't it beautiful?" his voice whispered into her ear. He did not know what he was doing to her with his proximity, with his unintended touches, even with coming into her room while she was asleep as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Or how he affected her now with his breath on her earlobe. She shivered. "You should get dressed, Barbara. You're shivering."

"I would, Sir, if you get out of my room."

Blushing Tommy turned and left. "Put on those breeches and come down to the kitchen, Barbara."

* * *

"Coffee?"

"Hell, yes. Yesterday was a bit late, huh?"

The whole family had been sitting in the living room with a burning fire and some drinks and had talked about this and that. It had felt entirely good and everyone, especially Daze, had convinced her that she was no intruder, without saying it actually. Finally Barbara did not feel embarrassed anymore that she was officially invited to Daze's birthday party and so she enjoyed herself. The friendship between Barbara and her boss had grown so deep, their private relationship had become so close it almost felt as if she truly was a part of his family. Which she was not, of course. Unfortunately just a good friend, she constantly reminded herself.

Tommy turned with the coffee pot in his hands but stopped all movements by the sight of his Sergeant Barbara Havers. She had put on the black breeches from his mother's new stable boy and the brown leather boots from his sister. Her hair was put in her usual messy ponytail and her recently bought knitted cream-coloured polo-neck jumper indicated that Barbara was expecting some outdoor activities. She looked like she was poured into those breeches, appeared as if she had gotten used to wearing riding gear a long time ago, as if it was the most natural thing for her to go horseback riding on such a beautiful winter's morning in Cornwall. Tommy swallowed and tried to put aside the imagination of her standing in the huge window of the main hall and watching their sons playing in the snow. He should not always confuse friendship with love, he reminded himself. Though theirs was quite a very deep friendship. And sadly not more, he thought.

"You expect me to ride on a horse?" she suggested while sipping at her coffee. Her eyes told him that she also was expecting exactly this and that she looked forward to it.

"You're going to enjoy it!" Tommy looked away in order to hide his blushed face. If he would have known what the sight of her thighs in such tight trousers would do with his troubled mind he would have suggested a simple walk in the garden.

"Of that I have no doubt. Will you lead my horse in the riding arena?" Barbara's voice was dripping with irony. She was convinced that the two riding lessons he had given her once a couple of years ago made her not at all able to ride on her own.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to show you some of my land." Tommy swallowed again. What his mind put into all those innocent words was not appropriate at all.

"A hack?" Barbara cleared her throat and wondered if they still talked about horses.

"Sure. The horse I've chosen for you is named Sapphire but we call her Mary Jane because she's the most relaxed horse in the world and you just have to sit on her back. You mostly don't have to do anything at all. She'd go where the other horse will go so we'll ride to the coast. You'll see, it's-"

"You're joking!"

"Not at all." His face was beaming with anticipation.

"And what about your mother's birthday party tonight? Shouldn't we help her with the preparations?" Though she had put on those breeches Barbara now was a bit hesitant. Part of her was looking forward to the ride but another part still was a bit afraid she should mount a horse once more.

"You're her guest, Barbara. Well, I am too, somehow. And she had hired a company. She just will supervise them like she always does. Nothing to do for us the entire day and besides we only would be in the way around here." Tommy handed her a sandwich. "Down your coffee, Amazon, and eat this on the way to the stables."

* * *

Barbara put on the helmet he had given her. Then Tommy helped her onto the old mare and reminded her of some things like how to hold the reins, that she should put down her heels, that she has to sit upright.

"This is going to be a disaster, Sir." Barbara sat in the saddle like she was told but had started to think that she must have been still asleep or totally crazy when she had agreed on the ride - though the little girl in the back of her mind jumped in joy.

"Bollocks!" Tommy mounted his horse. "You look good on that horse."

He turned his gelding and muttered under his breath that she in fact looked utterly adorable.

"Just a very slight pressure with your legs, Barbara." Mary Jane followed her stablemate in a slow walk down an unvisible path under the snow.

* * *

They rode for nearly an hour. Tommy on his gelding Sappan Wood led the way. Most of the time they kept silent. At first Barbara was totally wrapped up in riding until at one point she realised that she had not thought about her movements and posture for a while and still the creature under her bum went on. Tommy knew her too well and did not at all comment on what she might do wrong or what she should do different. From time to time he just turned and explained what they were crossing and where they were riding. After a full week of extraordinary coldness the snow that had fallen the previous night kept lying on the land and had not yet melted away. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Eventually Mary Jane had decided they should walk next to the men.

Barbara's tension was gone and she happily smiled at Tommy when he praised that she was doing well in the saddle.

"Yah, but where are the brakes on this thing?" she winked. And he explained.

Much to the horse's irritation Barbara exercised a few stops and gos in the middle of a wide snow covered meadow. Mary Jane could not tell what that human on her back was trying to do so the next time she simply stood still. The human should take its time to decide wether they go or stand.

"What am I to do now, Sir?" Barbara's voice was a bit frightened. Tommy turned and watched her with amusement.

"I won't tell before you called me by my given name, Barbara." he grinned and shaded his eyes from the sunlight.

"That's not funny, Sir." Barbara glared at him. Tommy just grinned.

"It's time, Barbara."

They stared at each other with serious faces. They knew each other for such a long time now, their friendship has grown and she trusted him so much that she had agreed on a horseback ride though she practically knew nothing about riding. She should call him Tommy. It really was time.

"Just tell me how I get her into walk again!" Would that stubborn man actually make Barbara tear down her safe barrier? "Tommy." she added low. It was easier than she had thought.

Though he had known she would call him Tommy his heart made a leap. He barely was able to tell her to praise her and pat her neck and try to use a little more pressure with her legs. Barbara did so and suddenly the mare fell into a slow trot and passed Tommy and Sappan Wood.

Tommy turned and adored her back rising to the trot. Where had she learned this?

"I've watched a million boring dressage riding events _you_ couldn't have missed when we were working at your home, Tommy." He had asked the question aloud. "It's easier than I thought."

* * *

Accompanied by her laughter they entered a small wood. When it opened Barbara managed to stop her horse and Tommy came to a halt next to her.

"What a view!" she whispered, quite a bit out of breath from the ride.

"Indeed." He knew the view from the coast path down onto the water of the Channel. He was referring to her enthusiasm. Her cheeks were red, her chest, though packed in a thick warm coat, was visibly heaving, her hands held loose but firmly onto the reins. She automatically patted the horse's neck. Suddenly Tommy was bursting with love for her.

He brought his horse nearer and grabbed her elbow. "Barbara?"

He ignored her quizzical look and moved his face closer. Then he inwardly cursed because he could not reach her. She had to help him. Barbara held her breath.

"Barbara!" he croaked. "In order to make this look not totally ridiculous would you please lean over a bit? I'm feeling like I make myself look like a bloody fool if you're not going to help me give you a kiss."

Without thinking Barbara started breathing again, leaned over and their lips met. For the short lingering moment she felt the warm pressure on her mouth she closed her eyes and savoured every second. This was what she had dreamed about for a long time. When their lips parted the cold air stinging her lips immediately made her miss the contact.

"It's easier than I thought." he whispered with equally closed eyes. Barbara could feel his warm breath on her skin but when he leaned in for another kiss his gelding had enough of the proximity and stepped to the side. "Bloody beast." Tommy cursed and tried to manoever back to Barbara's side but the moment was gone. Barbara turned her blushed face back to the stunningly calm sea. It mirrored the opposite of her insides.

They kept on staring to the horizon until she took a heart and broke the silence. With all braveness she could muster she murmured "I liked that." And without looking she angled for his hand that had rested on his thigh.

"Same here." Tommy squeezed her hand and was about to move her gloved fingers to his lips when the bored horse again made a step to the other side.

"Such an ignorant horse! Let's get back to the manor." Tommy grumbled. "I need to ... have a conversation with you."

* * *

After a short lesson how to ride faster they hurried back to the stables. The fast riding kept Barbara from thinking about what had just happened and what might follow. So without any prepared objections they arrived back on the yard and as soon as she had unmounted her mare into Tommy's arms he kissed her senseless. The love and need from years poured onto her lips and she answered the touch with a desire she had not known she had hidden under all those layers of self-defence. His arms entangled her and her fingers were buried into the hair in the back of his head. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and Barbara opened her mouth to let it in. Little moans of pleasure escaped her and an approving groan rumbled through his body. This had been too long overdue.

Eventually they finished this 'conversation'. Trying to regain some oxygen Tommy held her a bit away from his chest. "Is that understood?" he smiled into her dishevelled face.

"Absolutely yes, Sir." She added a tender "Tommy" before they kissed again.

* * *

After they had unsaddled and catered the horses and kissed once more against the wall of the tack room (and breathlessly had agreed under little kisses to let things develop slowly, whatever that would mean) they walked back to the house.

Daze was just coming down the stairs when they entered the hall. Their fingers were entwined and they had just exchanged another kiss in front of the door so their faces still were a bit flushed. Barbara tried to pull back her hand but Tommy did not let her go. What they could not have known was that Daze had seen their last kiss. Now she walked up to them with open arms and a happy expression on her face. She hugged both at the same time and her voice was a bit husky when she told them that this was the best birthday present since Judith had given birth to her only grandchild.

"So, there still is hope for more." she winked, turned and called for Judith, leaving two blushing detectives in the hall.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Tess.


	2. A Date

**Author's note: **Alright, Ladies... I've started this a long time ago and someone was asking for a continuation or a sequel, but I've just written the following short text, got distracted (probably by a snowflake flying by) and never continued. Since I'm clearing out my scrap book at the moment, this has to be published. Don't expect much, don't expect a third chapter **;-)  
**

* * *

**.**

**A date**

**.**

* * *

_She hugged both at the same time and her voice was a bit husky when she told them that this was the best birthday present since Judith had given birth to her only grandchild._

_"So, there still is hope for more." she winked, turned and called for Judith, leaving two blushing detectives in the hall._

* * *

"Well..." Tommy said with a shy look at his Sergeant. Barbara tried once more to free her hand from his but he would not let her go at all. "..._this_ could wait a bit, I think."

He cleared his throat. "Now will you please stop trying to leave hold of my hand, Barbara!?"

They started to move to the stairs.

Barbara laughed nervously. "It's just..." She kept staring at her feet climbing the stairs.

"This is... I don't know..." With a blushed face she looked at him. "It felt entirely good outside in this wonderland of snow but now... I feel..."

Patiently Tommy waited. He wanted to tell her straight away that he loved her but felt it was not the right moment. Something was bothering Barbara and when he blurted it out he only would scare her away. Barbara looked in his dark eyes that watched her lovingly. Heavens, she could get lost in those eyes.

"I'm feeling out of place, Tommy. At the coast when... when you've kissed me... it was so... normal. Natural. Wonderful, indeed. Even at the stable. Well, actually I'm out of place on a horseback too, huh? I mean, an Acton girl on a horse. It probably only happens when she was a member of the mounted police, hehe... Yah, a donkeyback on the beach at Scarborough - that's a proper ride but look at me - I don't even fit into those tight breeches. I look ridiculous! And then coming into the manor, being hugged by Lady A as if I'm part of the family just because her son had kissed me. Haha! I mean... We've just _kissed_. You are the eighth Earl of Asherton and-"

"-love you." This was the only way to stop her rambling. Barbara looked at him with big eyes expressing shock, pleasure, fear, anticipation, anxiety, love - and a certain desire he had not expected. Tommy smiled. "I really love you, Barbara. And I'm going to kiss you now before you'll take a refreshing shower and meet me at the back door in half an hour. We are going to talk and we're going to talk on much quieter grounds. Oh, well, look at me," His hand automatically pushed the usual unruly strand of hair out of his face. "I've acquired your habit of rambling. Ah, I really do love you."

Then he finally took Barbara's other hand and gave her a long soft kiss. "See you in 27 minutes."

She chuckled.

After another quick kiss he let go of both her hands and hurried down the corridor to the master bedroom. Barbara struggled a bit to regain her composure - all that was a bit too much too fast for her mind to follow. But who cares about the mind when the heart already jumps forward?! Now she had to hurry to refresh herself.

They had a date.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:** Now let your own minds flow from here - I suggest the stables where it had felt so normal. Hay, leather, horses, privacy... enjoy it ;-)

Thanks for reading. Tess

...


End file.
